Didn't We Almost Have It All
by BlueBoxAngel
Summary: Sequel to You Can Run, You Can Hide With a mysterious illness threatening to take the life of his wife, Damon is forced to return to Mystic Falls. But with magic holding no clues to cure, Damon must figure out a way to save a woman who doesn't want to be saved, all the while dealing with meddling exes, concerned siblings, and questions of the afterlife.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear reader chums :) So, ever since I finished 'You can run, you can hide' a few days ago I've been missing writing about Jessica and Damon. The inspiration for this came from the song 'Wings' and the trailers I've seen for the TVD finale (which I have yet to watch the last two episodes!). I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to review :) xxx**

**Prologue**

"It was always going to end this way for us, Damon." Jessica whispered; her fingertips gently grazing the stubble on Damon's cheek.

Squeezing his eyes shut in a failed attempt to stop the bitter tears from falling from his eyes, Damon pressed his lips desperately against Jessica's.

"We were never going to get a happy ending."

Pushing through the red haze of grief and anger that was clouding his mind, Damon clung onto Jessica with a ferocity of a dying man clinging onto the life remnants of life.

"I can't let you go."

"You have to."

"It's not fair."

"No-one ever said life was fair." sobbed Jessica.

As the clock ticked by, signalling the inevitable countdown, Jessica tried to block out the sound and concentrate only on the man holding her. Their time together had not been long enough and it hurt her to imagine how Damon would survive without her.

"You promised you would never leave." argued Damon; his anger at the injustice of the situation blazing through.

"I don't have a choice. I don't want to leave. I wish I had more time but…"

"We'll find another way."

Pulling away from the vampire she called her husband, Jessica took a number of steps back; putting some distance between herself and Damon in an attempt to clear her mind and compose herself. The lack of contact pained Damon. His arms felt empty.

"There isn't another way."

It was as if all of his emotions had built up inside of him and now the dam had exploded. The fury inside of him boiled over and Damon's fist connected with the wall of the bedroom he shared with Jessica. They had been through far too much over the years for them to just give up now. There had to be another way; an option that they had yet to uncover. He adamantly refused to let go of the woman he loved with every fibre of his being.

"So that's it?! You're just giving up?!"

"Damon -"

"You've made your decision and I just have to stand here and let you get on with it?!"

"Damon, please…"

"No! You're my goddamn wife! I have a say in this! And I will not stand by and-"

"Damon!" Jessica screamed, shoving the angry vampire. "Don't you think if there was any other choice I would take it? I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't."

Pulling at her hair, Jessica cried out in frustration. She was finding it difficult to come to terms with the situation herself; Damon's resistance was only making matters worse. She understood completely why he was so reluctant to let her go. They were madly in love and letting her go meant an end to that. But they couldn't be selfish any longer. A sacrifice had to be made and it was vital that Damon was accepting of her decision.

Grabbing Jessica's wrists, Damon forced the young woman to face him. His eyes were smouldering black with determination and pain, and his was unwavering in his plans to alter the outcome of his wife's decision.

"You don't get to make decisions for me." he stated heatedly. "We're in this together. The problems of your future are my privilege to deal with and I will not allow you to choose our future for us."

Staring into Damon's ocean-blue eyes, a wave of gratitude and love washed over Jessica and she let it squash down her feelings of annoyance at Damon's stubbornness.

There were moments throughout their relationship where the vampire infuriated her beyond belief; where she wanted nothing more than to bang his head against a brick wall in the hopes that it would knock some sense into him. In that second, she wanted to just do that but his loyalty to her in such a time of insecurity and touched her heart.

"I love you and I don't want to leave you." Jessica whimpered; her voice breaking on a fresh wave of tears.

"You're not going anywhere." Damon reassured her.

His words were true and he meant every single one of them. For Damon, he would move heaven and hell to keep Jessica safe. He would destroy any obstacle in his path that threatened his happiness with her. There wasn't a soul in the universe, dead or living, that would derail his from his cause.

**Reviews = love :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I finally have time to update! thank you to each and every one of you who had reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It made my day. I hope you like this chapter xx**

**Forgot to say!: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. All rights belong to L J Smith and CW. All OCs and storylines belong to me, however. **

Waking with a start, Damon found himself sitting bolt up in bed; a sheen of warm sweat clinging to his bare body. Next to him, Jessica slept peacefully. With a frown, Damon flung himself back down onto the soft pillows of his luxurious, four poster bed.

He tossed and turned. No matter how hard he tried, sleep continued to evade him as the minutes ate into the night; bringing dawn closer and closer. His mind would not rest. The inner turmoil caused by his wife's impending death was swallowing Damon whole. It was eating away at him like a disease.

A small chuckle left his mouth. The irony of his thoughts had not been lost on him. Disease. His worry was a disease… just like the one that was destroying his wife. Just over two years had passed since the last time he had been faced with Jessica's death, and now he had to face it again.

Finally admitting defeat, Damon gently stood and quietly exited the bedroom; careful not to disturb the sleeping woman he left behind. He let his thoughts wander and soon found himself reliving the memories of the day he had been reunited with Jessica.

_"What now?"_

_"Now, I take you home, Baby Forbes." _

_Kissing her lips gently, Damon pulled himself away from her and turned back towards his car; opening the driver's side door. _

_"Home? We don't have a home, Damon."_

_With a smile, he twisted his head so he could see his girlfriend once again. _

_"I know a place we can go." _

_It took them only a few hours to reach Alaric's home. The man welcomed them with open arms and a knowing smirk directed towards his vampire best-friend. _

Shutting down his memories, Damon focused solely on his desire to save the life of his wife. She would not allow him to turn her into a vampire nor would she would allow him to beg the assistance of a witch. Jessica, it seemed, was resolved to die.

Scrolling through the contacts in his phone, Damon stopped when he came to the number he was searching for. His thumb hovered over the 'call' button.

It had taken only a week or so, after they had left Mystic Falls years before, for Jessica to find out that Bonnie had lost her unborn child. When they had further discovered that Bonnie would never again be able to conceive, Jessica had puts the dots together and quickly came to the conclusion that the unfortunate turn of events had been due to her resurrection.

After that, the young woman had begun to cut herself off from everyone she had ever known in Mystic Falls, with the exception of her mother and sister. Even then, though, she kept contact to a bare minimum. Damon had stood by and watched the woman he loved suffer in silence; her tough exterior, mixed with pride and grief, preventing her from opening up.

As a result, Damon had cut off all contact with his younger brother. He had made a vow, the day Jessica had been returned to him, that he would always put her first; severing his ties with Mystic Falls was what was best for them as a couple. Of course, Jessica had berated him for doing so but eventually gave in when she realised that the stubborn vampire would never change his decision.

Pressing the 'call' button firmly, Damon had only to wait a number of short seconds before the sound Stefan's voice filled his ears.

"Damon?"

"Stefan… I need your help."

It was approaching dawn when Stefan finally arrived at the apartment where Damon and Jessica lived. He should have known that Damon would never have left the city where Alaric also lived. After all, Alaric was Damon's only friend.

Gently knocking on the wooden door, Stefan waited patiently. Inside of him, nerves filled up his body. It had been two years since he had last set eyes on his brother; Damon and Jessica had cut ties with Mystic Falls so severely that no-one had known the two had married until months after the wedding had taken place.

"Stefan."

Damon's voice shook Stefan from his moment of privacy and a wide smile split across his face.

"Damon."

Closing the gap between himself and Stefan, Damon embraced his younger brother and held him tightly for longer than was necessary. He had never realised just how much he had missed Stefan in the years that had passed.

Dropping his arms, Stefan smiled back at his older brother.

"It's really good to see you, Damon."

"You too."

Ushering Stefan inside, Damon waited until the door was firmly closed, and he was certain that Jessica remained asleep, before revealing to Stefan the details of why he was so desperate for the man's help.

Stefan listened in horror as it quickly dawned on him that they were once again facing the same situation as two years before, and he was positive that if Jessica were to die again, Damon would never come back from it. There would be no hope of him recovering. He would sink into a deep, dark pit of depression without Jessica.

"How long has she been sick?"

"A few weeks."

"Is there nothing the doctors can do?"

"Stefan, they don't even know what it is! Her body is slowly dying and she's -"

"Can't you turn her?"

"She won't let me! Don't you think that was my first thought?! Dammit! She's going to die again and she won't let me do a damn thing to stop it!"

Grabbing his brother by the shoulder, Stefan stared into the man's ocean blue eyes and tried his best to reassure him.

"Listen to me, Damon, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that Jessica does not die. I promise you, we will find a way to save her."

Having been awoken from the sounds of raised voices, Jessica wondered into the living room and found Damon deep in a heated conversation with none other than his only brother. She had stood, for a minute, listening to their conversation. She stood by as she heard Damon confess his anger and pain at her mysterious illness… not so much of a mystery to her.

She had yet to tell him that she was completely aware as to just what was behind her illness. For Jessica, although it felt like an injustice to her, she could completely understand why she had to die. Dying to save those she loved was a noble sacrifice.

"No you won't." Jessica stated with a determined air.

"Jess…" Stefan began; both glad to see her after so long and distressed at her impending death.

"Stay out of this, Stefan."

"Damon's just worried about you. We can find a way to make you better."

Rubbing her temples, Jessica strode over to the two vampires and glared at each of them.

"Just stay the hell out of it… both of you."

Grabbing his young wife by the arm, Damon gripped her tightly and closed the inches of space that was between them. His body was so close to hers that he could feel the tickle of her breath on his face, as her nostrils flared with anger and annoyance.

Towering over her, Damon stared Jessica down.

"Whether you like it or not, sweetheart, we are going to find a way to stop you from dying. If I have to travel this entire crappy earth to find someone who can stop this, then I'll do that."

"Why won't you listen to me?! There isn't a way to fix this! We got a second chance and now our time is up. Just accept it."

With one swift movement, Jessica turned her back on Damon but quickly noticed that she could not move. The room spun around before her eyes in a blur and she was once again face to face with Damon; who was as furious as she had ever seen him.

Damon's two hands clenched themselves around Jessica's arms with a force so strong that Jessica flinched at the pain. His eyes blazed black with fury and his voice was strained from the immense effort it took him not to yell.

"Now, you listen to me. If I have to hold you down and forcibly feed you my blood to save you, then I will. If that means you're pissed at me for the rest of eternity, so be it. But understand this, you may be ready to go down without a fight but I am not."

Glowering fiercely back at Damon, Jessica kept her lips tightly shut. She was not one to surrender to an argument easily but she smart. She had to pick her battles. If letting Damon believe she was succumbing to his wishes would relieve some of his pain, then she was willing to do just that.

"…fine."

Finally releasing his wife, Damon continued to stare at her until she turned her eyes away from him. With a smirk, he watched her begin to storm off.

"Don't forget to pack your bags!" he called after her.

Stopping in her tracks, Jessica spun back round on the spot and looked at Damon with a sense of utter confusion.

"Why would I need to pack my bags?"

"Because we're going back to Mystic Falls."

"What?! We can't! Damon-"

"Just do as I say and go. Pack. Your. Bags."

With great reluctance, Jessica did as she was told and within seconds, disappeared from sight. Advancing immediately upon his older brother, Stefan began to quiz him on his intentions.

"Damon, the town thinks she's dead. She can't just turn up…"

"Relax. We're just going to make a quick stop."

"What for?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to my favourite witch."

Damon was not going to lose Jessica. Bonnie Bennett was going to help him. Whether she wanted to or not.

**reviews? These make me happy and give me inspiration to write :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely reader chums. Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a bit of writers block. I start back at work next week so I'm not sure when the next update will be but I'll try to make it as quick as possible. **

**A very big thank you to everyone who reviewed :D Enjoy! As always, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, just my own and the plot **

"Damon, do you really think this is a good idea?" Stefan asked in a half whisper; aware of Jessica's angry silence and presence as she stood by the door of the apartment.

"Nope." was Damon's simple reply as he shrugged on his favourite black leather jacket and pocketed his phone. "But unless you have a better idea, I'm going to haul our asses back to Mystic Falls and find a way to save my wife."

The desperate fury that emanated from Damon's entire being was enough to make Stefan remain quiet. He did not ask any further questions; he knew it would be futile to do so. His brother had made a decision and he would not be deterred from it at any cost.

Following his older brother, Stefan watched as Damon stalked over towards the front door and flung it open; beckoning Jessica to walk through without so much as a glance at the young woman. Shaking his head is disdain, Stefan trailed after Damon and Jessica. He wished that the two of them would reconcile their differences, but he held little hope for a truce in the very near future.

* * *

It was approaching mid-day when Damon began to notice the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign up ahead in the distance. The journey had taken hours and with Stefan travelling in his own, separate car, Damon had endured a long, painfully silent journey as his wife refused to utter a single word to him. The frustration he felt at the hush was reaching an unbearable level, and he could feel the hold he had over his temper begin to weaken.

With a deafening screech of tires and the smell of burning rubber filling her nostrils, Jessica lurched forward unexpectedly before the force of the sudden stop propelled her back into her seat with a thud. Confusion filled her mind as she attempted to form a reason as to why Damon had stopped the car.

"Are you just going to sit there and sulk all day like a spoilt brat, because this whole silent treatment thing is really getting on my nerves."

For a moment, all Jessica could do was stare at Damon. His jaw was tight and his face was set into a grimace. His hands gripped the steering wheel with such strength that his knuckles had turned an unnatural shade of white. Damon's entire body was alight with tension and underlying anger; he was a bomb set to go off at any moment and she was the spark to his fuse.

The part of her that was afraid to die knew that Damon's actions were understandable, and his efforts to prevent her demise were not unreasonable. He was a man who felt things so passionately and she did not doubt that he was terrified to lose her again. Yet, despite this, Jessica felt annoyed and incensed at Damon. All that she was doing, she was doing to protect him… to save him.

The seconds continued to tick by and the stillness did not lift. Jessica forced herself to stare dead ahead, at the open and empty road, in spite of the urge she had to look at the man sitting next to her.

"God dammit, Jessica! Answer me!" yelled Damon, punching the steering wheel.

The outburst of violence shocked Jessica and she immediately tore her eyes away from the road and focused all of her attention on a furious and exhausted looking Damon.

"What do you want me to say, Damon? That I'm sorry? That it's okay for you to drag me back to a town where everyone thinks I'm dead? That you acting like a complete tyrant is perfectly acceptable? What, Damon?! Just what the hell am I supposed to say to you?!"

"I don't know!"

Running his fingers through his thick, black hair, Damon gripped it tightly and squeezed his eyes shut; desperate for some release from the constant feeling of dread he was carrying around with him daily. Slowly opening his eyes, Damon dropped his hands and placed them steadily on his thighs.

"I need you to tell me why you're so hell-bent on dying."

"How many times do we have to go over this? I'm sick."

"And I could make you better."

"You gave me your blood and it didn't work. If that failed, what on earth makes you think turning me into a vampire is going to work?"

"I don't know. But I refuse to let you die."

"Damon, my body is slowly dying. There isn't anything that can fix it. So, bringing me back here is completely pointless! You cannot force Bonnie to help you!"

Glaring at Jessica, Damon twisted his body so he was facing her.

"I can do whatever I want."

A scream of frustration left Jessica's mouth. "No, you can't. Bonnie lost everything because of me! Jeremy hasn't spoken to me since Bonnie lost the baby! I ruined their lives once before and I will not do it again. Magic comes with a price and I will not allow you to let Bonnie pay it again."

Grabbing Jessica's upper arm, Damon closed the space between them. They were seated so near to one another, that he could feel the air from Jessica's flared nostrils hit his face as she breathed in and out rapidly.

"You listen to me , and listen good, because I'm only going to say this once. If it comes down to a choice between you and Bonnie… I will always choose you. If Bonnie has to suffer, then so be it."

Ripping her arm from Damon's grip, Jessica flung open the car door and stormed out; her feet hitting the road with small bangs as she raced towards the stationary black car Stefan was travelling in.

Exiting his own vehicle, Stefan stood with one hand on the door frame as he watched Jessica walk to him; her arms folded and rage in her shining brown eyes. Behind her, Stefan saw Damon following Jessica as he yelled in her direction.

"Jess! Get in the car."

"No!" she shouted back, stopping on the spot as she reach the passenger side of Stefan's car. "If I have to go back to this town then I'm going with Stefan. And I'm going to stay with Stefan until you learn to stop being an inconsiderate jerk!"

With her final words, Jessica turned her back on Damon and opened the passenger side door. She climbed into the seat gracefully and continued to slam the door shut; effectively barricading herself from Damon.

With an exasperated sigh, Damon turned to his brother and frowned. He knew that he had crossed a line but he had only told the truth. He would sacrifice almost everyone if it meant his wife would survive her mysterious illness.

"I don't know what more I can do, Stefan."

"Just give her some time. I promise, we will find a way to save her."

Pursing his lips, Damon wanted to confess all of his insecurities but some unknown force held him back.

"I'll take care of her. She'll be okay." reassured Stefan with a small smile.

Nodding his appreciation, Damon headed back towards his beloved car. The instance he drove past the 'welcome' sign and crossed the threshold into Mystic Falls, Damon felt a sense of relief wash over him. Finally, he was home.

* * *

"Are you okay, Elena?" Jeremy asked his sister when he noticed the concern etched upon her youthful face.

Clasping her phone in her hands, Elena threw herself down onto the sofa, where Jeremy sat, in their family home.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just… It's Stefan. I woke up this morning and he was gone, and he isn't answering his phone. I'm really worried."

Placing his arm around his sister's shoulders, Jeremy gave what he hoped was a comforting smile and hugged Elena lovingly.

"I'm sure he's okay. This is Stefan we're talking about."

"I know, but it's not like him at all."

Leaning her head on her brother's shoulder, Elena sighed heavily. Her anxiety levels were rising by the second and she knew she needed to calm herself down. Jeremy was right; there was no reason for her to worry over Stefan. Except, she thought, she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong; that change was on the horizon.

The shrill ringing of her phone cut through Elena's private thoughts and she leapt up from the couch; hurriedly and clumsily pressing the button to accept the call she had been waiting for, for so long.

"Stefan?"

"Elena…"

The relief Elena felt at hearing the sweet tone of Stefan's voice was immense and she instantly relaxed.

"Where are you? Are you okay? I've been calling you-"

"Elena, listen, I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the boarding house. Elena, I-"

"I'll be right there."

Shutting off her phone, Elena raced past a questioning Jeremy and out the door to her car. The journey to the Salvatore home took only minutes and she smiled with joy when her eyes scanned the area and found the familiar looking car that belonged to her vampire boyfriend. Her joy, however, was quickly replaced with confusion when she recognised the baby blue Camaro that belonged to none other than Damon Salvatore.

Climbing out of the car, she slammed the door shut behind her and bounded in the direction of the thick, oak front door of the boarding house. Pushing it open, she yelled out Stefan's name.

"Elena." said Stefan, softly; appearing in the hallway.

"Stefan." Elena murmured, running into his arms and embracing him tightly. "I was so worried."

"I know. I'm really sorry." he replied with sincerity.

"Is that Damon's car outside?" Elena asked, half of her wishing it wasn't and the other half, the half that still held unresolved feelings for the oldest Salvatore, hoping that it was.

Before Stefan could provide Elena with an answer, the sound of violent yelling pierced their moment and caught their attention. Noticing the troubled expression displayed on Stefan's face, Elena followed him closely into the parlour room where the source of the noise was to be found.

"I have told you a million times, Damon, it is not going to happen!"

"Do I look like I give a damn what you think?!"

"Why won't you listen to me? You are not going to see Bonnie. Leave the poor girl alone! We've done enough damage!"

"I can't do that. You know I can't."

Tugging at the roots of her lengthy, golden blonde hair, Jessica felt tears prick at her eyes. Shutting her eyes in a desperate bid to prevent the tears from escaping, Jessica took a deep breath before opening them and closing the distance between herself and Damon.

Taking his hands in hers, she stared meaningfully into his ocean-blue eyes and tried to ignore the agony she witnessed in them.

"Please, Damon. Please… just take me home. Let's go home." she pleaded.

Placing his hands on either side of Jessica's baby soft cheeks, Damon cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

"Please."

Shaking his head, Damon dropped his hands and took a step back.

"No."

Finally noticing the presence of his brother and the arrival of Elena, Damon brushed past Jessica; leaving her to shake gently as she sobbed at his refusal to her pleas. As he got closer and closer to the couple standing silently at the archway entrance, Damon kept his eyes fixed firmly at Stefan.

"Damon, just think about this for a minute before you go rushing off." reasoned Stefan.

"I've had all night to think about this. Now, I'm going to pay Bonnie a visit."

Hurting as Damon continued to avoid her gaze, Elena stepped forward and tried to greet Damon; wondering just what it was he wanted with her best-friend and why he and Jessica had mysteriously returned to Mystic Falls after two years away.

"Damon, I don't know what's going but-"

Fixing Elena with a deathly glare that made it explicitly clear that she was to cease speaking to him, Damon watched the woman with whom he was once so infatuated with immediately stop talking. Once she had done so, he did not continue to look at her long enough to see the hurt that flashed in her eyes. Instead, he spun around on the spot so that Jessica was again in his sights.

"Go see your family. They've probably missed you."

With his parting suggestion, Damon stalked from the house with Stefan and Elena hot on his trail.

* * *

"He didn't even speak to me. He barely even looked at me, Stefan." moped Elena as they made the short journey to house where Bonnie Bennett lived.

"He's got a lot on his mind. Don't take it personally."

"Stefan… why are they here?"

Damon and Jessica's arrival in her hometown made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She had not forgotten about the warning Damon had threatened her with years before, when she had accidentally caused Jessica's death, and she suspected neither had Damon.

Her pressing concern, however, was Jessica. Would Jessica reveal the treacherous act she had committed against Stefan? Elena hoped with every cell of her being that the young woman would do no such thing. She could not face the possibility of losing Stefan.

"It's not my place to say." Stefan replied, pursing his lips.

Finally arriving at Bonnie's home, Stefan and Elena exited the vehicle and cautiously followed Damon as he approached the small, white washed house and rang the doorbell.

Opening the door, Bonnie felt her face drop when she saw Damon Salvatore standing before her; a blast from the past she was not in the slightest happy to see.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite witch."

"What are you doing here?"

Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and Bonnie was certain Damon would be able to hear it; that he could sense the fear rising up inside of her.

"I need you do something for me."

"I'm not doing anything for you, Damon."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. I just need a little favour."

"Forget it. The last time I did someone a favour my baby died. There isn't a chance in hell that I'm going to help you."

With great determination, Bonnie slammed the door shut but to her utter dismay Damon jammed his foot between the door and wooden frame. As a result, the door was unable to close and Bonnie had no choice but to confront Damon. She geared herself up to assault him magically - so sure she was that he would intrude - but to her surprise, Damon remained where he was.

"Bonnie… please… I need your help."

Seeing the genuine look of helpless and despair shining in Damon's eyes, Bonnie let herself move closer towards the vampire.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, looking from Damon to Stefan to Elena.

"Jessica's dying… and I need your help to save her."

Bonnie's mind began to reel. Her thoughts raced around inside of her so fast that she began to feel dizzy. It had all been for nothing. The sacrifice of her unborn child has been meaningless. Despite all that she had done to resurrect Jessica, the young woman was going to be reunited with death once more. The injustice of it all enraged Bonnie beyond all belief.

"Jessica's dying?! I don't understand. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. The doctors have no bloody clue but her body is shutting down and in a few weeks, she'll be dead. Please, Bonnie."

Damon had given up on his intentions to force Bonnie to help him. As soon as he had set on eyes and saw the hatred displayed in them, he knew that he had no hope of making her assist him. His burning desire to save Jessica over-ruled every other emotion and intention in his body. His desperation was evident.

Behind Damon, Elena gasped in shock as she heard the revelation.

"Damon, I'm sorry about Jess. Really, I am. But I can't help you."

"You have to!"

"No, I don't." Bonnie seethed.

"Bonnie, you've been through a lot and no-one is going to force you to do something you don't want to do -" began Stefan.

"You don't get it. Even if I wanted to help, I can't. My magic doesn't work anymore.

"What do you mean it 'doesn't work'." asked Damon with disbelief in his voice

"I can't do magic. It's gone! I can't cast spells and the spirits won't communicate with me anymore. I'm sorry, Damon, but I can't help you. You want help, find another witch."

The door banged shut with a considerable thud and Damon felt his spark of hope - the hope he had placed in Bonnie's magic - extinguish.

* * *

Night had fallen and the only light that shone throughout the room was supplied by the moon that hung high in the pitch black sky. Beside her, Jessica watched as Damon slept. Even in his sleep, his forehead was furrowed and his soft, pink lips were twisted into a rigid line.

When her husband had returned, hours before, it was abundantly clear that his visit to Bonnie had not gone as well as he had wanted it to. Damon was so tightly wound up that the second he had discovered she had not gone to see her mother or Caroline, they had erupted into an argument that lasted well into the evening until Jessica admitted defeat and retired to Damon's former bedroom.

With a heavy sigh, Jessica gave up on returning sleep and sat herself up in bed so she was propped against the plush pillows. She sat, for less than minute, when razor-sharp pain tore through her chest and stomach. Feeling the familiar nausea that always accompanied the pain, Jessica rushed, as quietly as she could, towards the bathroom that adjoined the room.

She reached the basin just in time to see crimson red blood splatter the pure, white inside of the pristine bowl. She coughed once, twice, three times; each one bringing up more and more blood. Just as quickly as it had started it ended. Sinking to the floor, Jessica was grateful for the coolness of the bathroom tiles on her clammy skin. It soothed her as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"You deserve this. This is your punishment."

The words echoed around and around inside of her head. Punishment. She was being punished for being alive. The irony of it made her want to cry. Instead, an almost maniacal laugh escaped from her throat.

"I curse you… nothing more than an unholy being… an abomination"

She had to stall Damon without revealing the truth. He would never understand. How would she ever be able to find the words to explain; to explain that she had been cursed. The witch was right. She was an abomination. She had cheated death and so had Damon. Their very existence was a front to the laws and order of nature. Jessica knew that she did not want to die. But the curse was clear… if she did not, then Damon would have to take her place. A life without Damon was one that Jessica was not willing to live.

**review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I am really sorry! I have wanted to update this for ages and I have just had so little time to myself. My job is a killer. I will try to post more often but I have a lot of stories on the go. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it and review :) As always, I do not own anything except for my OC and story line xxx**

"Elena Gilbert, open this damn door!" Caroline cried out, the palm of her hand banging hard against the white, wooden door to the Gilbert home.

From inside Jeremy sat up, suddenly startled by the unexpected volume and visitor. Another thunderous sound rang out throughout the house, and Jeremy rose quickly from the sofa and headed straight for the door where Caroline was waiting.

Opening the door, Jeremy was met with a blur of blonde hair as Caroline barged effortlessly past him and began to search furiously for her best-friend.

"Elena!"

Having had enough of Caroline's shouting, Jeremy approached the vampire with caution; wondering just what had caused his sister's friend to become so enraged and determined to see Elena.

"Yo, Caroline, as much as I just love having my ear drums damaged can you stop shouting for one second?"

"Where's Elena?"

"She's not here. What's so important anyway? You look about ready to kill her." he half-laughed.

Advancing on Jeremy, Caroline felt her annoyance levels rise even further. The more she thought about it, the more angry she became. How could her best-friend have kept such a secret from her?

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Jeremy. Elena didn't think it was important to tell me that my sister is back in Mystic Falls and has been since yesterday!"

"Wait, what? Jess is back? Why?"

"I don't know!" she replied, pacing up and down the tiled kitchen floor.

"She can't be here. Everyone thinks she's dead." Jeremy stated. "God… I swear I didn't know, Care. Elena didn't say anything."

Leaning against the top of the counter that stood in the middle of the kitchen, Caroline held her head in his hands before running her slender fingers through her mess of loose curls. With an exasperated sigh she looked Jeremy straight in the eyes.

"She hasn't even been to see me or my mom. My mom doesn't even know she's back. Why would she do that?" cried Caroline.

"I don't know. It's not like Jess at all. You could go see her. There's only one place she's going to stay in this town."

"I already went to Stefan's. She's not there." she said with a defeated sigh. "He doesn't know where she is."

"What about Damon? The guy is crazy obsessive. He's not just going to let her wander around town by herself."

"Don't you think I already thought of that?!" Caroline snapped, causing Jeremy to shout back.

With a sigh and a shrug of her heavy shoulders, Caroline closed her eyes for a brief moment and silently scolded herself for her off-putting attitude towards Jeremy.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. "I didn't mean to yell. I'm just-"

"Hey, I get it. It's okay." Jeremy replied honestly. "Have you tried calling them?"

"Damon isn't answering and I don't know Jess's number."

"Damn. If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out she was back?"

"Bonnie told me. Listen, Jeremy, I really need to go. I have to figure out a way to tell my mom that Jess is back."

With a small, half-neglected smile, Caroline bid a short farewell to Jeremy; wholly determined to track down her missing sister and reunite her broken family for the first time in two years.

* * *

Pacing up and down excessively along the same patch of bright green grass, Jess found herself half-yelling as she ranted aloud into the silent day-time air. Her feelings spilled from her tongue like a conveyor belt of long held-in truths and complaints.

"He is the most arrogant, conniving, and egoistical jerk I have ever met! He walks around like he owns me! Like he's the god of all and I must obey his every wish simply because I'm-"

She faltered; stopping flat in the middle of her tirade and finding herself unable to continue for a long moment.

"…dying" she eventually murmured to no-one in particular.

A soft breeze flew up around her and caused whispers of her loose hair to pinch at her cheeks. Removing the hair from her face with a gentle swipe of her fingers, Jessica let out a soft groan and allowed her legs to collapse beneath the weight of her slender body.

Crumbling to the ground, Jessica ignored the prickle of the grass underneath the skin of her hands and stared straight ahead. She wondered to herself how she could possibly condone her ungrateful attitude towards her immortal husband; a man who's sole intention was to save her life so that they could continue to live our lives together. She completely understood why Damon was reacting so violently to her diagnosis, but she could not risk revealing the truth behind her impending death.

"I know I should tell him… and I will. I will." she reaffirmed. "Just not yet. Not until it's too late. He wouldn't understand… I can't live without him, but Damon… Damon's strong enough to live without me."

For not the first time that day, Jessica was met with silence. She did not expect a response. She had not come to that particular place for advice or support; she had come in search of solitude and answers.

"You're wrong, you know."

The sudden intrusion of a male voice surprised Jessica and caused her to yelp out loud with shock. Looking up, Jessica's eyes connected with the hazel brown orbs that belonged to Stefan Salvatore.

"How did you find me, Stefan?"

With a wry smile, Stefan sat himself down beside Jessica and rested his arms on his bent knees.

"You stole my car."

"Borrowed." Jessica corrected.

"Okay… borrowed." chuckled Stefan. "You know, if you wanted some privacy you might have wanted to steal a less conspicuous car."

Grinning ever so slightly, Jessica tucked her blonde tendrils behind her ears and stared at Stefan.

"Yeah, well, I was a little short on options."

"You could've asked." he responded in a gentle manner. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Damon's going out of his mind."

"I bet." Jessica replied dryly.

"Jess, Damon loves you. He had to live through you dying once already. Can you blame him for not wanting to do it again?"

Picking at a blade of grass and breaking it into two, Jessica avoided Stefan's burning gaze. She knew that Stefan was right. Every bone in her body ached to be with Damon; longing for the blissful life they shared before she had encountered the witch who cursed her.

"I get, Stefan. I'm being a bitch. I know that! But this… whole thing is far more complicated than you realise… than Damon realises." she added with emphasis.

Placing an arm around Jessica's shoulders, Stefan graced the young woman with a soft look of caring and brotherly love.

"Then talk to me. Tell me what's going on because for the life of me, I can't figure out why you're so determined to die."

"You think I want to die?"

"Jess, you're sat in a cemetery talking to my dead mother's gravestone."

By now, Stefan's eyes were baring down so deeply into Jessica's that she could sense her inner defences beginning to crumble. It looked suspicious. There was no plausible reason that she could think of to explain to Stefan her presence in the cemetery.

"And I heard you talking."

Stefan noticed it immediately. The change that happened in Jessica. Within an instant, her face paled to a shade of white that was equivalent to the look of death, and her own brown eyes widened like saucers of a tea-cup. His vampire senses were not oblivious to the alteration in the pace of her heartbeat or the way her breathing had become shallow and frantic.

"Stefan-"

"I'm not going to make you tell me. This is between you and Damon… but whatever it is that you need to tell him - whatever drove you to sit here and talk to my dead mother - you have to tell him soon."

"It's not that simple. He'll interfere and I can't let him do that."

"He's trying to save your life."

"He's going to get himself killed!" blurted Jessica. "And then how do I live without him, huh?"

Confusion etched across his face like bold paint splattered across a blank canvas, Stefan stared at Jessica; his arm dropping from around her and his eyebrows furrowing as he contemplated her words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." replied Jessica, brushing off Stefan's question. "It's nothing."

"Jessica."

Getting hastily to her feet, Jessica brushed stray pieces of grass from her jeans.

"Take me home, Stefan."

"Jessica…" Stefan began, standing and chasing after the woman as she stalked away in a rush. "Just talk to me. Maybe I can help."

"Help?! How the hell can you help me?"

"I don't know." He half-shouted, not wanting to push Jessica away with his insistence. "But this is tearing Damon apart and it's tearing you apart. I have no idea if I can help you, but we won't know unless you tell me what's going on."

With a final sigh and an icy glare, Jessica ended the discussion.

"Take me home."

* * *

Approaching Damon with extreme caution, Elena cleared her throat with a small cough that signalled her presence to Damon who was mid-way through sipping on the half-filled crystal tumbler that contained his favourite bourbon.

With more than 24 hours having passed since the return of the vampire and his young wife, Elena was growing ever more anxious and on edge. Damon had yet to utter a single word to her and the waiting was driving Elena insane.

"Damon."

Painful silence rang out into the still air of the kitchen to the Salvatore Boarding house. Being met with no response, Elena moved from her position near the entrance and delved further into the room whilst still maintaining a safe distance.

It hurt her deeply to know that Damon was refusing to even acknowledge her presence, let alone speak to her. She understood it; knowing that her role in Jessica's death a few years previously had never been forgiven by Damon. However, she felt she had paid her dues. The guilt she carried around with her every single day for betraying Stefan and accidentally killing Jessica was punishment enough.

"Damon, look at me… please."

Again, nothing. The only sign that he had even observed her attendance in the room was fleeting; the gripping of his hand even more tightly around the glass he held.

Finishing off the rest of the alcohol in one swift go and enjoying the burn it left behind in his throat and chest as it travelled down, Damon calmly placed the tumbler onto the marbled work-top and stood; keeping his eyes straight ahead and off of Elena as he made his way towards the doorway.

It was as he momentarily occupied the space next to Elena that the woman felt something inside of her snap and she yelled; reaching out and grabbing Damon at his lower-arm.

"For God's sake, talk to me!"

"Get the hell off me, Elena."

"Finally! I've been going insane! You've barely even looked at me since you came back."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"You can't just ignore me, Damon."

With a dark glare, Damon gripped Elena's fragile hand and towered over her; enjoying the way she began to cower away from him slightly.

"Let's get one thing clear, Elena, you're damn well lucky I haven't snapped that pretty little neck of yours. My wife died because of you. I will never forget that. I will never forgive you for everything you have done to us. I am here for one reason and one reason only and that is to save Jessica. Do not think, for a single second, that I have any interest in rekindling any kind of relationship with you."

Each word stabbed at Elena's heart. She had remained completely faithful to Stefan in the two years that has passed since Damon's departure, but she could not deny that the older brother was still completely under her skin

"You're hurting me." Elena whimpered.

"And if you get in the way - if you even so much as say one wrong word to my wife - I will destroy everything that you hold dear. This all comes down to you. I have nothing left to lose. My only focus is saving her life and I swear to God, Elena, I will ruin your life… starting with telling Stefan everything."

Immense panic flared up deep with Elena's core and Damon smirked with great satisfaction.

"No, Damon, please. Don't."

"What? Afraid that Stefan might find out what kind of person you really are? Afraid that he'll not want you anymore when he realises why you killed my wife?! You should be. Once he finds out that you ki-"

"Damon!"

The sound of his wife's voice reached his ears and instantly, Damon's head snapped up and his eyes sought out the woman. He was met with an expression of pleading and shock from Jessica and one of anger and confusion from his brother.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan questioned, surging forward and releasing Elena from Damon's grip. "Are you okay?" he asked Elena, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'm fine, Stefan."

"What were you thinking, Damon?! You could have hurt her!"

The words of his brother meant little to Damon. His focus was solely on Jessica. It was the first time they had spoken since their argument the night before and once again, it had begun with shouting.

"Jessica…" Damon began, walking towards his wife.

"We need to talk."

Turning her back on her husband, Jessica exited the room and journeyed throughout the ground floor of the house and towards the grand wooden staircase. She reached the bedroom she shared with Damon and left the door ajar, knowing that he would have followed her upstairs.

Within seconds, as she had predicted, she heard the door click shut and the sound of Damon's voice call out her name.

"I know, okay… I shouldn't have done. Stefan's pissed and you're pissed and I'm sorry, okay?!"

Swivelling around on the spot, Jessica felt her heart pound like a drum within her chest and she was certain that Damon would be able to hear it too.

"Jess?"

Something in the way that his wife was looking at him worried Damon severely. Overcome with the sudden urge to hold her in his arms, the vampire started to walk forward. He had barely taken two steps when Jessica help up a hand and signaled him to stop.

"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want? I'm fed up of fighting. Can't we just-"

"I'm leaving you, Damon."

It was then that Damon realized that Jessica was no longer wearing her wedding ring.

**Review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings :) It's nearly Easter which means I have time for updates. Woo! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. This wont be as long as it's prequel just to let you all know. **

**As always, I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

"You're what?" Damon said, punctuating each word with the ferocity of a volcanic eruption.

"You heard me."

Swaying ever so slightly on the spot, Damon felt his mind begin to reel as he struggled to come to terms with the unforeseen events that were unfolding before his very eyes. Just some short months ago his life had been as close to perfection as he had ever dared hope it would be and now…

"Damon, say something." Jessica prompted, feeling uncomfortable by the unsettling and dominating silence that permeated the room.

Holding up a finger to silence his wife, Damon pressed his eyelids together and began to shake his head; slowly at first and then faster as if shaking it enough times would turn reality into illusion. The situation made so little sense to him. What had happened in the space of a day to make the woman he loved decide that their relationship wasn't worth fighting for.

Finally snapping his eyes open, Damon stared intensely at his young wife and watched her stare back at him; her gaze never wavering as she remained steadfast in her resolution to commit to her actions and intentions.

"Why?" He spat bitterly. "Why now? Huh? What the hell has changed that you find being with me so repellent?!"

Choosing to remain silent, Jessica balled her hands into fists and fought the urge to argue back with her vampire husband; reminding herself mentally that although her heart was breaking at witnessing the pain she was subjecting Damon to, it was all for the greater good.

Frustrated at Jessica's refusal to engage him in conversation, Damon kicked the small, wooden antique table that stood just to the left of him. He did not flinch one bit as it surged into the air and flew across the room, missing Jessica's face by mere inches and smashing against the wall behind her; splinters of wood cascading down and coating the floor.

"Answer me!" Damon barked.

Throwing open the door to Damon's room, Stefan surged forward and surveyed the mess that greeted him. His eyes shot from Jessica to Damon and back to Jessica. He had been so engrossed in comforting Elena that he had barely given a thought to the domestic that was occurring between his brother and Jessica until he had heard the crashing and shattering sounds that signalled violence.

"What's going on?" he asked, with genuine concern for both Jessica's safety and Damon's emotional stability.

Rushing behind him Elena appeared. She stopped dead in the door way and surveyed the scene with a horrified expression.

"Oh my god, what happened? Damon?"

Ignoring the sudden presence of Stefan and Elena, neither Damon nor Jessica graced them with a glance and focused themselves entirely on out-staring the other. Damon's chest heaved with the effort of his angry exhales of air whilst Jessica presented herself in a calm and detached manner.

Choosing her words carefully so that they would have the effect she so desired, Jessica breathed deeply before taking two steps forward and raising her face so she stood even taller.

"We are a mistake. All of this… our life together, our marriage… is a complete mistake. I only have a few weeks left to live and I will not spend them in a town where I am constantly reminded of the errors that I made all because I fell in love with the wrong man."

Saying all that she had needed to say, Jessica strode passed Damon and gave no attention to Stefan even when the man attempted to engage her. She did, however, take the time to meet Elena's brown eyes hoping that their silent communication would make it clear to the Gilbert girl that Damon was still strictly off limits.

Without turning to face his almost absent wife, Damon spoke with clarity and a ferocity that made it obvious to all who were present that he would not be allowing his wife to leave him so easily.

"Mistake or no mistake… I have suffered the misery of living a life without you. I will not endure it again."

Hesitating ever so briefly, Jessica convinced herself that her actions had Damon's best interests at heart, and then closed her mind to the crushing heartbreak and grief that was pounding out from within the centre of her chest. Crossing over the threshold of the room and onto the elegant landing, Jessica spoke no more words as she slowly but steadily made the short journey towards the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House; vowing to leave Mystic Falls for good once she had made one final stop.

* * *

Her knuckles tapped lightly on the plain wooden door and once a few seconds had passed with no sign of anyone answering her, Jessica half turned on her heels and reasoned that she had been a fool to even contemplate making the uninvited visit. Yet, no sooner had she turned her back did the door creak open and a voice whispered her name.

"Jess."

Feeling her apprehension levels sky-rocket, Jessica forced herself to turn back around and face the person calling out her name. Doing so, Jessica came face-to-face with Bonnie for the first time in over two years. Almost as if it were another punishment in itself, an enormous, soul-crushing wave of guilt submerged Jessica's insides and she felt herself begin to buckle under its weight.

"Hi, Bonnie."

The two woman locked eyes for a long moment before Bonnie stepped forward and displaced the gap that was between them by encasing Jessica is a tight hug; bringing tears of shock and gratitude to Jessica's eyes. It was an act she had not been expecting. She had been confident that Bonnie would turn her away or reprimand her for the loss of her child. A compassionate embrace had never been an option.

"It's so good to see you." Bonnie whispered, not letting Jessica free of the hug. "Damon told me about…" her sentence tapered off into silence and she finally released Jessica from her arms.

Forcing herself to smile, Jessica brushed her long hair away from her eyes and shuffled from one foot to the other. Speaking of her impending death with others was not a task she revelled in undertaking; the pity and sympathy she always saw reflected in their eyes only served to increase her fear of the situation and irk her even further.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course" Bonnie replied enthusiastically, dragging her friend in and through the hallway to the spacious living room that was filled with soft furnishings.

Deciding to remain standing, Jessica looked on as Bonnie quickly tidied; throwing magazines into a wicker basket and straightening up stray cushions that were the colour of autumn leaves.

"Sit down." Bonnie said with a nervous smile.

"No. I'm not staying long. I - I just came to apologise."

"For what?"

"For Damon. He had no right to ask you to help save me."

"He's scared. I get that."

"Regardless, he shouldn't have done it. You've been through enough because of me."

Frowning and then sighing with sympathy, Bonnie stepped forward and opened her mouth to reassure Jessica that she held no grudges against the young woman for the loss of her unborn child.

"Jess-"

"Don't, okay, Bonnie? You've suffered enough. I didn't come here to beg you to help me. I just wanted to apologise… for Damon… for losing your magic… for everything. He doesn't understand that I'm beyond saving. Everything I'm doing is for him."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. Look… I'm leaving town today. Like I said, I just wanted to say s- sor-"

Lunging forward, Jessica glimpsed the hardwood, dark chestnut flooring coming ever closer into her line of vision. Her hands grabbed out in a desperate bid to find stability and avoid making a painful contact with the floor. The recognizable symptoms that at all times accompanied her cursed illness bathed the insides of her fragile human body.

Catching her just seconds before her legs completely gave out, Bonnie cradled Jessica in her arms as the two crumbled to the floor in a heap. Panic struck Bonnie as she watched Jessica's face morph into that of a death angel; her face as pale as snow and her eyes empty of their usual shine and vitality.

"Jess!"

"Bonnie…" muttered Jessica; any further continuation of her sentence cut short as blood gushed like a ferocious river up through her throat and out of the open entrance of her lips.

Instantly soaked by the iron-scented crimson liquid, Bonnie screamed out helplessly and felt a barrage of tears spill from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Oh god, Jess! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" repeated Bonnie; feeling guilty at the sight of the consequences of her lie.

In her mind, Jessica yearned to comfort her friend but was unable to due to the piercing pain in her lungs as they fought and shrieked for the salvation of oxygen. The flow of thick blood did not stem and Jessica squeezed her eyes shut in a futile endeavour to block out the searing physical anguish.

""Just try to stay still. I can help." Bonnie sobbed. "I can make it stop. My magic can-"

Snapping open her eyes, Jessica glared with wide eyes at Bonnie as the woman began to chant a series of words that sounded like pure nonsense to Jessica. With as much energy as she could muster, Jessica threw Bonnie off of her and heard the witch land backwards with a thud. Without looking back, Jessica coughed through the blood that was now beginning to relent and crawled away from Bonnie on all fours; her hands and knees sticking to the floor due to her blood soaked skin and clothing.

"No!" she croaked out, still facing away from Bonnie. "No magic!"

"Jessica-"

"No!" Jessica shouted, this time much more clearly and confidently as the symptoms finally passed and her lungs found the air they so sorely sought.

"I should never have lied to Damon. I'm so sorry! I didn't realise it was so bad. Please, I can help you."

Hearing Bonnie begin to chant again, Jessica clutched a small, green glass vase containing fresh roses that stood on the coffee table in the centre of the room. Educating a guess, she flung it in what she hoped was the direction of where Bonnie was and heard it smash against the wall. Not even a second has passed before Bonnie ceased to speak and Jessica collapsed onto her back.

With a series of heavy breaths, Jessica stared up at the swirling patterns within the ceiling and momentarily contemplated on why Bonnie had fooled everyone into believing she had lost her ability to do magic. The warning of the curse still blazingly clear in her mind, she reaffirmed her promise to keep Damon safe.

"I'm cursed, Bonnie. I'm being punished for being alive. If I don't die, then Damon will and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him die."

"Damon doesn't know, does he?" Bonnie asked already knowing the answer.

"I won't let him die." replied Jessica; her simple declaration confirming the witch's suspicions.

"What can I do?" Bonnie asked after a long silence; wanting to help in any way that she could.

"I could use some clean clothes… and a ride. I need to get out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible."

"But what about your mom and Caroline? What about Damon?"

"Bonnie! Please, just do this for me."

Whispering her compliance, Bonnie hauled herself to her feet and had taken no more than three stops before the door to her home burst open and in strode Damon, quickly followed by an apologetic Stefan.

Heading straight for Jessica, Damon seemed to pay little attention to the blood covered floors or the blood that plastered Bonnie and Jessica's clothing. Swooping her up, he threw her an expression of contempt and betrayal.

"The next time you plan on running away, try not to be so predictable"

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I say this all the time but I'm really sorry for the long wait. Not an action packed chapter but I loved writing this. I just needed to get some feels out there! **

**As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing etc, and I do not own The Vampire Diaries; just my OC and story line. **

Slamming the door to his room with the back of his foot, Damon strode over to the enormous, satin-covered bed that stood proudly within his room and gently placed his wife down. Remaining silent, he marched back towards the door and turned the lock so that they were trapped alone together.

The sheer monstrosity of his anger and suffering scared him almost senseless. In his near two-century lifespan he had experienced times of helplessness, heartbreak, and depression so deep that death would have been a welcome respite. Yet, they compared very little to how he felt in that moment.

Spinning around, he advanced upon his silent wife who was now sitting up and avoiding his gaze. Her sunshine yellow locks - the ends tinged red with drying blood - hung low and covered her face completely. She had not spoken a single word as Damon had carried her back to the Boarding House, and the lack of communication was beginning to send Damon over the edge and into the abyss.

With a deep breath, Damon opened his mouth to speak but found that he did not know how to start; how to explain the depth of his wife's betrayal and hurt her actions were causing him. So, in place of his words, he vented his anger on the wooden bedpost; kicking it with such brute force that the wood splintered in two and caused the bed to shake and Jessica to look up in shock.

The two lovers stared at one another in partial silence with the only sound being that of Damon's ragged breathing as he forced himself to keep his feelings somewhat contained.

"Damon-"

Holding up his hand, Damon stopped Jessica's words in their tracks and leaned his weight against the broken bedpost; his shoulders hunched over in defeat but yet, still so tense with unspoken fury.

"Damon -" Jessica began once more, shifting her body closer to Damon's and stopping as she watched him stand to attention and stare straight into her eyes.

"I'm done fighting, Jess."

"I don't want to fight either. I just-"

"Shut up." Damon said sharply. "For once, you are going to shut up and listen to me. Not because you're my wife or that you're dying. You're going to listen to me because you owe me that much."

"Damon…" Jessica spoke, almost close to tears as she looked on at her husband's anguish.

"I have been through some shit in my time. My father murdered me, I chased after a psychotic bitch for a hundred and forty-five years, I watched my brother tear innocent people limb from limb… I have seen and done and experienced more death, pain, and murderous intentions in my life than you ever will. You are the one good thing to come out of my existence. Even with all of the shitty and terrible things I've done, you still manage to see the good in me. I've lived through the hell of your death and I literally cannot do it again. I will not do it again. Whatever mission you're on… whatever crazy reason you have for wanting to die… I deserve to know. Even if we can't fix this, I still have a right to know because I love you and I will never stop loving you."

Tears now streaming down her face, Jessica threw herself across the bed and into Damon's arms; her cheek resting on his stone-hard chest and the salty liquid running from her eyes now soaking his shirt. Grasping her with all his might, Damon held Jessica to him and fought back his own set of tears. She was the not the first woman he had ever loved but she would be his last; through life and through death.

Choking through her tears as she tried to breathe steadily, Jessica lifted her damp face away from Damon's chest and gazed up at the dark-haired vampire. The torment and agony she saw in his eyes reflected her own and, with her entire heart, she wished she could remove it.

Her death was imminent. No amount of tears, spells, or frustrated arguments would change her fate. Jessica was determined that Damon would live on without her, but she was slowly coming to realise that the only option for him was to live on with her. Her last gift to him, she decided, would be love. She would give him all her love and hope that it would be enough to last him for an eternity without her.

"We're not a mistake. I don't regret choosing you… falling in love with you… marrying you." she said as she kneeled before Damon and cupped his prickly cheek in her hand. "I thought leaving would be the best thing for you. I don't want you to watch me die."

"You're not going to die." Damon interjected with fierceness.

Giving Damon a sad smile, Jessica continued to caress his cheek as she pressed her forehead to his. A million memories of their short time together played out in her mind like a kaleidoscope. They battered her brain with brute force that echoed out throughout her fragile body and even more fragile heart, and reminded her of a promise she had vowed wholeheartedly to never break

**One year ago…**

_Standing in a simple white dress that grazed the top of her knees ever so gently, Jessica twiddled a stray lock of blonde hair between her fingers as she waited nervously for Damon. Outside, it was raining. Not a heavy rain but a consistent drizzle that painted the clear glass of the room she stood in, and cast a gloomy shadow over the space. _

_A noise from behind her caught her attention and she swivelled on the spot to find an almost breathless Damon, hair dishevelled but dashing as ever in a black fitted suit, walking quickly towards her; the heavy wooden doors he had just entered through slamming shut behind him. With a look of sincere apology written across his handsome face, he reached the impatient Jessica within mere seconds and mouthed his apologies as he took her hands in his. _

_"Where have you been?" Jessica whispered impatiently; annoyed at Damon's lateness. _

_"I forgot something." _

_With a roll of her eyes, Jessica huffed with annoyance that quickly subsided once Damon's dazzling smile penetrated her shell and made her melt. _

_"Are you ready?" a voice asked._

_Turning to Jessica, Damon surveyed the young woman with a detailed closeness. Her pale pink lips were upturned in a genuine smile, her brown eyes glowing with excitement, and her cheeks flushed. Happiness radiated from her in gigantic waves but the doubt within Damon would not shift. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" _

_"What, marry you? Of course I'm sure." she laughed timidly. "Don't you want to marry me?" _

_Securing his grip on Jessica's hands, Damon closed the little space between them and gazed down passionately at the woman before him. _

_"I want to marry you more than I've ever wanted to do anything in my entire life. I want to spend every single day with you until I take my last breath, and then I want to spend our afterlife together as ghosts scaring the hell out of people." he replied; each word bringing forth a tear of joy from Jessica's eyes. "But I don't want you to regret this… marrying me without your mom…Caroline… I want to give you the world. I want you to experience everything that it has to offer and I want to do it with you… as your husband. I do not want my loving you to ruin your life."_

_Wiping away her tears, Jessica laughed out loud. She could not fathom a world in which she would ever regret her love for Damon or despise his love for her. He had opened her eyes to a whole new world and showed her what it meant to love and be loved in return. Yes, she felt the absence of her family strongly but she would not allow it to hinder her life and the course it was taking. She had chosen Damon and she would always choose him. _

_"Damon Salvatore, you are selfish, and arrogant, and probably the most violate and shameful person I have ever met. You have caused me more pain and hurt than anyone else in the entire universe. There are about a thousand reasons why I shouldn't marry you… and one reason why I should. I love you. It's really that simple… because for all the bad, you have given me so much good. You have loved me more truly than I could ever ask for. If being with you means having my life ruined then go ahead and ruin it. I choose you, Damon. I will always choose you. A life with you is better than any life I may have without you. There isn't a single thing I will ever let tear us apart again, I promise." _

_Hearing her speak her words so passionately, Damon threw his arms around Jessica, pulling her towards him and encasing her plump lips with his. They moved so urgently and with so much desire that it rocked them both to the core. The kiss, given with earnest affection, was interrupted by the slight coughing of the middle-aged, female registrar who waited patiently to conduct the wedding that Damon had compelled just hours before. _

_"Are you ready to begin the ceremony?" _

_Parting from Jessica, Damon turned away from only the briefest of moments in order to compel, once again, the registrar. _

_"Just pronounce us married." he stated; far too eager to marry the woman in his arms to undergo a wedding service. _

_Momentarily confused, the older woman gave a polite smile as Damon turned back to face Jessica. _

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." _

_Gazing down at Jessica, Damon felt his heart swell with immense elation. Catching her lips between his again, he whispered into them five words he would carry with him until his last breath. _

_"Until death do us part." _

Putting to rest the memory of her impromptu wedding, Jessica swallowed down the fresh onslaught of tears that were threatening to lay claim to her still stained cheeks and pressed a chaste kiss to Damon's mouth.

"You promised me we'd be together until death."

"Death isn't going to stop me. I plan on spending forever with you."

"I promised I'd never let anything come between us… never let anything take us away from one another. I haven't been keeping my promise lately."

Running her fingers through Damon's scruffy hair, Jessica savoured the texture and the calmness that radiated through her bones from doing such a simple act. She did not know for sure what had changed her mind. Whether it had been Bonnie's insistence on saving her despite all that the witch herself had lost; Damon's undying love and devotion; or simply just her humanity fighting to survive, but she was consumed with a new sense of determination and purpose. She deserved her forever with Damon and a second chance at happiness with those she had kept at a distance for too long. Her time was limited but all she could do was hope that it would last long enough to allow her to find a solution.

With a revived vigour, Jessica swore to herself that she would reveal the circumstances surrounding her fate to her husband.

"I don't want to die, Damon. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want that life to last forever."

"Then why refuse my help? There has to be some witch in this god forsaken place that can help you besides Bonnie!"

Choosing to keep Bonnie's secret just that, Jessica hushed Damon and spoke soothingly to him.

"I'm sorry. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to live with lately. You're just trying to keep me alive and I love you for that… but I'm trying to keep you alive."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

With soft tones, she began to explain to Damon the events of her becoming cursed and just what her death meant. She watched as his eyes betrayed his emotions; flitting between horror and pure rage.

"You kept this from me?!"

"I'm not as strong as you, Damon. I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"I'm not strong!" he yelled into the air, pushing himself away from Jessica and tearing at the roots of his hair. "It was a nightmare when you died. I wasn't even me anymore. I maimed and murdered innocent people all because I couldn't bear to feel the sheer agony of what a life without you is really like… and you're willing to put me through that again?!"

"Yes! Because I am selfish! You can turn it off but I can't! I would have to live every day with that whole in my heart where you should be. I'm selfish because I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist!"

Now standing at her full height with her feet firmly placed on the wooden floor of Damon's room, Jessica stretched out a hand towards her husband. He grabbed it with great force and placed it over his beating heart.

"You feel that? If you die again, I won't have to live without you because I will rip it from my own chest… that is how much I love you. You may not be a vampire and I may not be human, but the moment you die - whether it be a week from now or seventy years from now - I will be joining you."

"Damon…"

"Do you hear me, Jessica? I will search every last inch of this earth and not rest until I find a way to save you."

"When - if - " she corrected upon seeing Damon shoot her a look of disgust. " - I die, I want it to be on my own terms. I want to die with you."

Taking her wedding ring from the front pocket of her blood-stained jeans, Jessica returned it to it's rightful place upon the fourth finger of her left-hand and stared back at Damon.

"Until death do us part."

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello sweeties :) It's been so long and I really do apologise. I hit a major writers block with this and I'm still not all that happy with this chapter. Short but sweet. **

**Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think should happen. Happy reading! **

**Three months later…**

"Any word?" Elena spoke, almost pouncing on Stefan as he entered the room.

With a shake of his head, Stefan dispelled any hope his friends may have had as his silent stare said more than words ever could. Running her fingers through her straight brown hair, Elena squeezed her eyes shut and huffed out a sigh. Opening them, she welcomed Stefan's embrace as he wandered towards her whilst speaking directly to Caroline who was stood near the fireplace place biting her nails.

"I'm sorry, Caroline."

"I can't believe this is happening." Caroline spoke softly; collapsing onto the fabric-covered couch that stood to her right.

Untangling herself from Stefan's arms, Elena sat herself down next to Caroline and took the woman's hand in her own as she wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulders.

"We'll find them, Care."

"How? It's hopeless!"

Covering her eternally youthful face with her hands, Caroline held back a sob as she tried not to contemplate the situation too deeply. It was no use though. Behind her closed eyes all she could see where the images of the dead bodies; each one a torn and mangled mess and crimson coloured with their own spilled blood. How had it come to this? The silver lining she believed had come about from her poor decision making hadn't really been a silver ling at all - more like a thick dark cloud that rained down disaster every day.

"Don't say that." Elena comforted. "Don't give up hope. Damon will stop her."

"We're always one step behind, Elena! Damon won't let us anywhere near her even if we did find her."

Watching Elena struggle to find the words of truth and reassurance that he knew Caroline so badly needed in that moment, Stefan approached the blonde vampire and crouched down in front of her. Placing his hands on her knees, he stared deep into her eyes and spoke gently and earnestly.

"Listen to me, Caroline, Damon won't let anything happen to her. He'd die first. I promise you that we will find a way to fix this whether it takes a week or a year. You have to trust Damon and whatever plan he has."

"But that's the point!" Caroline cried out loud. "He doesn't seem to have a plan and if he does it's clearly failing because my sister is…"

Unable to finish her sentence, Caroline let out a heavy sigh and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Just trust Damon. He won't let anything bad happen"

* * *

The sound of cheers penetrated the stale air and Damon scrunched up his nose in disgust. All around him people stood drinking and grinding upon one another. Speakers drummed out an erotic beat and up on the stage - a wood and metal concoction that stood against the far wall of the bar but still demanded centre stage - stood his young wife. Her sweet voice sang out a tune as she entertained the drunken patrons. However, it was not this that worried Damon. From the corner of the bar where he was hidden he could watch everything Jessica was doing. Her hair was a wild, tangled mess of curls and her curvy body pranced around the stage in a black dress so figure hugging that it had Damon gulping in heat.

A short moment of partial quietness signaled the end of the song his wife had been singing and Damon downed the remainder of his whiskey in one go, before following the familiar outline of the woman he adored as she grabbed the hand of the guy nearest to her and led him out of the bar. Ignoring the stab of jealousy he felt , Damon surveyed the two with a cautionary stare and kept himself hidden in the shadows. A meaningless action, he knew, since Jessica would instinctively be aware of his presence. Still, he did not contemplate intervening until the moment the lips of his girl locked with those of the guy who had her backed against the cold brick wall.

"That's enough, Jessica."

Pulling herself away from the man in front of her, Jessica mirrored her companion's actions and glared at Damon as he came into focus. With a huff of annoyance she rolled her eyes then turned away from her husband.

"I'm having fun, Damon."

"This isn't what we agreed."

Scoffing, Jessica grabbed the shirt of the eager and waiting man and crashed her mouth into his. Running her fingers through the thick brown curls of her unnamed partner, Jessica let her lips trail down her neck and to his collarbone. She gave no thought to Damon as she revelled in the almost too loud moans that were coming as a result of her pleasurable attack. Grazing her teeth along the supple flesh of the man's neck, Jessica grinned as he clung to her before tightening her grip on his hair and sinking her teeth deep within him and tearing through the layers of flesh and muscle as she instinctively sought out his blood.

Damon knew the instant it had happened. Rushing forward, he curled his arms around Jessica's waist and yanked her back with no regard for whether or not he was hurting her. He cared very little for the life of the guy that he had witnessed locking mouths with his wife, but he cared a whole lot about the purity of his wife's soul. Damon was determined to limit the damage and ensure that his wife would have as few regrets as possible; her loving nature would not be able to handle the truly horrendous things she had done thus far.

"God dammit, Jess. I said stop!"

Her eyes still trained on her human meal as he slumped to the floor, Jessica screamed and clawed at the restraints of her husband's arms. It was not just bloodlust that fuelled her efforts but revenge too. She wanted justice for the life that had been stolen from her and the young man was a means to an end of gaining that justice.

"Get off me!"

"No. This has to stop!"

"Damon!"

"No!"

Her face stained with warm blood, Jessica turned to face Damon and raked her nails down the side of his cheek. Seeing him flinch in pain she smirked in delight. Swallowing down his rage, Damon glared at his wife and observantly took in the sight of her. Physically she was no different, but her beautiful brown eyes that once shined bright with love for him where now filled with nothing except for contempt for him. It broke the deepest parts of him to see how she had thrown away their life together and even more so that he had allowed her to do it.

"This isn't you." Damon said, his arms still binding Jessica to him but his voice gentle and sad. "The Jessica I knew would never do this."

"And the Damon I know would never have stopped me."

"I'm trying to save you!"

"I'm past saving! So get your hands the hell off me."

Removing his hands from her waist and instantly catching her wrists with them, Damon towered over his wife and fixed her with a menacing stare.

"You may not love me. You may not feel a damn thing towards me… but I still love you and I will not let you ruin your life. You wanted revenge. You've got that now. Spare the boy and come home, okay? Come back to me."

Glancing behind at the crumpled mess of her near sexual partner, Jessica felt nothing. Whether he lived or died was of no concern to her now. Damon had been right as much as she did not wish to admit it. Her human life had been cruelly snatched from her a second time and those responsible for her irreversible curse had paid the ultimate price. Turning back towards Damon, Jessica searched his own set of piercing blue eyes and recognised the unconditional love that haunted her memories. Her brain chugged and churned as it formulated a new plan. Yes, she had gained revenge for the loss of her human life. Yet now she was doomed to a life as a being she had never wanted to be. A fresh surge of need battered her body and invigorated her.

"Okay… but I'm not turning it back on if that's what you think." she replied with a defiant tone and a lift of her chin.

"Yeah… I thought you might say that." Damon answered.

Quicker than even he himself had anticipated, Damon released Jessica's wrists and twisted her neck until he heard the familiar crack that signalled the break. Her body slumped in his arms and he cradled her as he carried her towards the parking lot of the bar. He shut out the guilt at having harmed. He knew his wife well and her compliance was too easy. Too unlike her. Even with her humanity on the blink, Damon was certain that she was acting only to placate him.

Laying her tenderly in the passenger seat, Damon stroked her hair once before walking to the other side and sliding into his own seat. Starting the engine, it roared into life and he hesitated with his foot hovering over the gas pedal. He snuck a look at his unconscious wife and sighed heavily. She no longer wore her wedding ring but Damon did. He had made a vow to love her no matter what. Somewhere inside of her, the woman he had fallen in love with still remained and he was determined to bring her back. No matter what the cost.


End file.
